Expulsion
Expulsion is a robot which competed in Series 9 of Robot Wars, entered by Brentwood School's Technology and Physics department, built on a budget of £1000. Despite its innovative design, it fell in the first round due to mobility issues. Design ]] Expulsion uses a two-wheel drive system and features a large box-shaped chassis with a unique curved front end. Its armour features several holes in it to save weight, and the robot's top is decorated with flame graphics and the Brentwood School logo. Expulsion's weapon is a black horizontal flywheel made out of 10mm steel and featuring four teeth, spinning at 1200rpm (77.3mph). Uniquely, the teeth are retracted within Expulsion's disc, and they emerge when the flywheel accelerates. The robot's name is cut out of the robot’s back panel, which is also spiked. However, weight restrictions required Expulsion's steel armour to be thinner than the Brentwood School team intended. The robot can also be stranded on its side, and is slow at 5mph. Robot History Series 9 Expulsion competed in Episode 3, where it faced three veterans; Foxic, M.R. Speed Squared, and Heavy Metal. Team Expulsion demonstrated their weapon to Dara Ó Briain using a cardboard model, spinning the model disc in the opposite direction. Expulsion started the battle slowly, as it could seemingly only turn left, having struggled to enter the arena in the first place. This still allowed the team to get their weapon up to speed, but it was charged by Foxic, and then sustained a direct hit from M.R. Speed Squared. Heavy Metal pushed Expulsion towards Sir Killalot, where it was flipped by the arena spike, landing on its side before being knocked down by Foxic. Expulsion was rendered fully immobile, and sustained a glancing blow from M.R. Speed Squared. Sir Killalot moved Expulsion from its position, but it took more damage from two M.R. Speed Squared attacks, and was hit one last time when M.R. Speed Squared rebounded off Heavy Metal. Foxic had also been immobilised by the floor flipper, so Expulsion was counted out at the same time, and both were eliminated from the battle, while M.R. Speed Squared and Heavy Metal progressed. After 'cease' was called, Sir Killalot picked up Expulsion and placed it on the floor flipper, where it was thrown uphttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvo0VFD73pY, although these attacks were not shown on television. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Following Robot Wars, a press release from Brentwood School claimed that the students were also working on "Expulsion: The Next Generation", which referred to a brand-new robot which debuted at Extreme Robots in Manchester, having only attended a Robots Live! event as a backstage display. It was intended to use its new spinning weapon in battle, but the roof of the event was deemed unsafe, and Expulsion fought without a weapon. It did not win any fights, but was held aloft spectacularly by Big Nipper, and held up to blows from Gabriel. Aside from Expulsion, the team built a second robot, Suspension, a 70kg robot armed with a set of rear flails shaped into the letters of Suspension's name. It made its live events debut at the Robots Live! event in Burgess Hill, where it was thrown out of the arena by Weird Alice in one battle and immobilised in another against Eruption and Big Nipper. Later in the same month, Suspension competed at the same Extreme Robots event as Expulsion, managing to pick up a combat win.https://twitter.com/robotexpulsion/status/855910818336165888 Trivia *Expulsion was first unofficially revealed by Professor Noel Sharkey via Twitter on December 6th, 2016https://twitter.com/NoelSharkey/status/806398935363362816, supporting the presence of female team members. Team Expulsion later confirmed their qualification on February 24th, 2017https://twitter.com/robotexpulsion/status/835105672937291776. *Although he was not officially a member of the team, the Expulsion project was led by Design & Technology teacher Thomas Walland. *Footage of Explusion's chassis being welded is also used for the opening/ending titles for the Facebook video series, How to Build a Robot. References External Links *Expulsion – Brentwood School Robotics Team Facebook *Team Expulsion Twitter *Brentwood School's press release *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-9/week-3/expulsion/ Expulsion on the official Robot Wars website] Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 9 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 9 Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:One-time Losers